


Package

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Post Movie, Smut, new bodies, smut with longing, tv movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Set directly after the TV movie. The Doctor is contemplating the death of the Master (again) and really shouldn't be surprised that the Master is not remotely dead and waiting on his bed. Banter and smut.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who: TV Movie)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Package

_ Light, noise, the adrenaline of the entire chaos his oldest friend had caused.. .ending in his death. He had reached for him, he had tried and yet the Master had simply refused his help, choosing to be sucked into the eye of harmony rather than take his hand and let him save him. The moment played out in his mind - their eyes locked, the hope he felt that the Master would simply accept his help fading fast. The moment the Master lost his grip and all he could do was watch. _

He closed his book, finally reaching the end and placing it on the small table beside his chair. He sighed - he had not given himself pause for thought, not wanting to contemplate the intensity of the events of the past day despite their insistence to intrude upon him when he had been making such a valiant effort not to allow them to. All he had done was open the TARDIS door and step outside - and that one single action had led to a constant chain of events, leading to the death, once again, of the Master. 

“Death,” he said quietly, to no one in particular - unaccustomed to the lack of companionship. “Just how this all began - the Master’s remains, it was never going to be an easy journey, but not like this...this time - could he be dead?”

He stood, making his way to the record player that had long since stopped playing, picking up the needle and returning it to it’s cradle. He glanced around his console room, realising that even the TARDIS wasn’t quite prepared for his sudden death and regeneration - she hadn’t even redecorated. 

Realising how tired he actually was, he left the console room, making his way along the corridor toward the door ahead that led to his bedroom. He felt a considerable sadness descend upon him - his oldest friend, his enemy? His actions had certainly been those of an enemy, but still, he could only feel a sense of forgiveness - just like he always did. 

The moment replayed in his mind yet again as he reached his bedroom door, their hands - their hands had been so close.

He sighed, and pushed open his bedroom door.

“_Finally_. Hello Doctor.”

The Doctor froze in the doorway at the sight on his bed, not least the way the American accent filled his room. The Master was sprawled on his bed, still wearing his robe which he had clearly taken care to spread out in a manner that he no doubt thought presentable and flashy. He was half propped up on multiple cushions - the Doctor fleetingly wondered where they had all come from and if the Master had actually found the time to buy soft furnishings while he was trying to steal his body and his TARDIS and everything else of his that he could.

“Master.” 

One word, that was all that the Doctor could manage, the shock of seeing his friend, whom he had began to grieve for a second time in such a short period, so casually lounging on his own bed.

“_Doctor_,” the Master replied, smirking, taking great pleasure at having thrown the Doctor so much.

“Alive,” the Doctor said. “Of course you are.”

“After all this time, you still believe I could actually die?” the Master laughed, and beckoned to the Doctor. “Come here Doctor.”

The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

“Doctor, this is no way to greet an old friend! Join me on the bed.”

“Your chosen method of greeting me left much to be desired, and that is _ my _ bed.”

The Master raised an eyebrow and smirked, laying back and stretching lazily for an unnecessary length of time. 

“New body - great choice but working out the kinks,” the Master said, rolling his shoulders, and feigning innocence at the pun. “Wanna help me?”

“No, I don’t want to help you _ work out the kinks _ \- could you leave my bed?”

“Oh Doctor, you don’t mean that, not when we'e only just getting reacquainted.”

“Reacquainted?” the Doctor stepped further into the room, standing by the foot of the bed as he stared at him incredulously. “You tortured me and killed my friends!”

“So I got a little over excited, I was just pleased to see you,” the Master said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Couldn’t wait to show you my new body - I made careful consideration and picked this one just for you. Like what you see?”

The Doctor swallowed - he _ did _ like what he saw, but the morality of the matter could not be ignored. He had stolen an innocent person's body, killing them in the process, and many other people along the way. It was wrong. It was bad. Very bad. 

He really did look very good.

“How did you survive?” the Doctor simply said. 

The Master rolled his eyes and smirked at the obvious attempt to change the subject and then eased himself gracefully up, crawling to the end of the bed deliberately slowly and stopping when he reached the Doctor - inches from his crotch.

The Doctor stood his ground, determined not to show how very affected he actually was.

“Don’t I always survive?” the Master said, sitting up on his knees and smiling. “All these lifetimes and you’re still surprised.”

“Your plans have always been about surprises,” the Doctor said, not taking his eyes away from the Master for a second. 

“No Doctor,” the Master said, shifting until he was crouched - a coiled snake ready to pounce. “My plans, have always been about _ you._”

The Doctor had no time to formulate an answer as the Master jumped at him, his arms around the Doctor’s neck as he pulled him down onto the bed, falling onto his back with the Doctor landing on top of him, flush against his body. The Master wasted no time and took the Doctor’s face in his hands, kissing him firmly and deeply. 

The Doctor responded only with a moan which spurred the Master on even further until the Doctor broke free from his grasp, sitting up and straddling him with a look of disbelief.

“After everything that happened - everything _ you _ have caused in the past two days - you have been laying here on my bed, letting me sit out there and wonder if I'll ever see you again. I should throw you out right now Master.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” the Master said nonchalantly.

“And why is that?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, there’s the fact that you’re sitting on top of me, and from what I can feel,” he said, as he thrust his hips up against the Doctor. “You really want me to stay.”

The Doctor stared at him silently, feeling utterly unable to respond to that fact. He maintained eye contact, took a deep breath and tried to justify why he _ still _hadn’t moved. The Master's hard bulge pressing firmly against his thigh seemed to make all coherent thought leave him quite suddenly.

“I can’t let you do this - have unrestricted access to my TARDIS. After everything that you’ve done I can’t...I shouldn’t, simply release you.”

“Exciting,” the Master said as he casually brought his arms up behind his head, making himself comfortable.

“I was not insinuating anything exciting. I simply can’t let you roam about my TARDIS and I don’t know what to do with you.”

“Oh, I think you _ do _ know what you want to do with me Doctor. Ever since you laid eyes on this body, it’s all you’ve thought about,” the Master said with a smug smile. 

“I wasn’t thinking about your body when we were in an ambulance Master!”

“So you admit that you were thinking about my body outside of the ambulance?” the Master asked in amusement.

The Doctor rolled his eyes this time but still remained in position, shifting very slightly and inadvertently pushing himself closer to the Master’s crotch.

“Go on Doctor, just tell me - how many times have you had this dream?”

“That you die and come back to me?” the Doctor asked.

The Master’s expression softened for the briefest of moments, changing quickly to a broad grin.

“And you got your wish twice this time Doctor.”

“Yes! Twice I have thought you were dead! I was transporting your remains - do you know what that did to me? How hard that was? And then you had to be so stubborn that you wouldn’t take my hand - I wanted to save you! You knew, didn’t you? That you wouldn’t die.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Didn’t have a back up plan for that one, just my exceptional good luck - maybe that came with the exceptional body, _ and _ this accent - have you _ heard _ this accent?”

“The accent? It’s hard not to notice the accent.” the Doctor said.

“Knew it,” the Master said with a smile. “Knew you’d find it hot.”

“Hot?” the Doctor said incredulously, as he placed his hands down either side of the Master, leaning forward, only serving to slide his body tightly against him in the process. “It's not_ hot_, you are not American. The accent did not come with the body and you have absolutely no reason to be speaking with it.”

“I have a very good reason my dear Doctor,” the Master said, casually stretching and thrusting his hips up against the Doctor in the process. “You.”

“You decided I would find that accent particularly attractive so you just adopted it?”

“I don’t just sound American, I _ am _ American. I shuffled through the memories this body held before I settled in. That’s why the accent stuck - it came with the package. And Doctor, I know how much you like the package.”

“That’s not how it works. You’re not American, drop the accent,” the Doctor said, leaning even closer now.

“No,” the Master said, in an even more pronounced accent.

“Drop, the accent,” he simply repeated, his face now inches from the Master’s.

“No. Why would I want to drop such a…” the Master’s words were finally halted as the Doctor dropped his body abruptly back down onto his, kissing the words right out of him. 

The Master remained still until the Doctor deepened the kiss - moving suddenly to wrap his arms around him and moaning into his mouth. He bucked his hips up against the Doctor, one hand tangling in his hair as he took control, rolling on top of him and kissing him with considerable passion and hunger. 

When he finally broke away, he grinned broadly as his hands slipped under the Doctor’s waistcoat, locating buttons and working them fast. The Doctor’s hands mirrored the Master’s actions. He considered asking how he actually went about removing the robe, but realising that might kill the mood, he simply unbuttoned the black, tailored outfit he wore beneath it. 

“Couldn’t hold off another second, I knew you had a thing for this accent.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes for the second time, not quite willing to betray the immense sense of relief he felt at having the Master on top of him.

“Master. Stop talking and kiss me.”

The Master more than obliged, his mouth never once leaving the Doctor’s as he stripped every layer from him with considerable speed and skill. The Doctor, from his position underneath him, only managed to work an unnecessary quantity of buttons free before the Master took over, removing his robe with one quick motion that baffled the Doctor. He made short work of the rest of his clothes, only briefly shifting to slip his trousers off. The Doctor smiled at the familiar realisation that in all the bodies the Master has worn or regenerated into, despite layers and layers of disguises and elaborate costumes, he always seemed to skip underwear. 

The Doctor had no complaints in the slightest. He let out a moan as the Master straddled him, leaning down, skin against skin, heat and desire and need rolling from him. His hands moved straight to the Master’s arms, sliding over firm biceps before he found himself running his hands to every part of the Master’s chest he could reach. He pushed away every last thought of how the Master came to be in this body - unclothed, and with the Master pushing against his mind with a wave of lust, all he saw was his friend. His oldest friend, but so much more. There wasn’t really a word to describe them - not in any language. 

The Master kissed the Doctor's chest and crawled back down his body, his hands sliding firmly down and under his thighs before grasping and pushing the Doctor’s thighs back. His knees bent, and his legs spread wide and waiting, the Master smiled, considering how beautiful his Doctor looked like that - just for him. 

He paused, reaching over to the chair where he just grabbed the hem of his jacket. Pulling it over he grabbed a small tube from his pocket and discarded the jacket to the floor. He didn't pause for explanation, and suddenly something warm and wet and tingling was against the Doctor’s ass, the Master’s fingers pushing in and creating an intensely pleasurable tingling sensation. The Doctor merely thrusted his hips toward the Master’s hand in response, eager for him. 

The Master twisted his fingers as he pumped in and out, testing the Doctor’s new body and eager to try out his own. He pulled out his fingers, torturously slowly and held the Doctor’s legs in place as he finally pressed his cock against the Doctor’s ass. As he inched in, the Doctor threw his head back and bit his lip before letting out a loud, unrestrained moan. The Master sent waves of desire from his mind as he pushed all the way in, burying himself inside the Doctor. He remained still for a moment, taking absolute pleasure in the moment before drawing out slowly and then pumping back in, his pace picking up as he gripped the Doctor’s legs tighter and pumped into him hard and fast.

The Doctor clung on, his hands gripping solid arms as he thrusted against the Master, feeling utterly taken and yet craving still more. The Master moaned, enjoying every new sensation of his body as he pumped into the doctor relentlessly. Releasing one leg, his hand moved to the doctors cock, stroking as he neared his release, holding on with remarkable self control as he spoke, his accent suddenly becoming decidedly British.

“Together Doctor.”

The Doctor cried out, gripping the Master’s arms hard as tumbled over the edge along with him. The sensation of being filled so completely by the Master, simply too perfect.

The Master remained inside of him and the Doctor laid back, relishing every last feeling as the Master's cock pulsated inside him. When he finally rode the waves of his orgasm. He pulled out and grinned, kissing the Doctor firmly on his mouth before crawling down his body and proceeding to swirl his tongue over the Doctor’s stomach and thighs, licking every last drop the Doctor had spilled. 

The Doctor could only lay back and murmur in total contentment. He looked up and smiled when the Master finally stopped and felt a sudden flash of concern that it was over - he wasn't at all ready for the Master to be anywhere except in his bed. He also realised that he wasn't at all ready to be anywhere except in the Master’s arms. Meeting his eyes, he sent a wave of need to the Master’s mind and sighed in deep relief as the he laid back down, wrapping his arms around the Doctor and slipping a leg between his.

As he wrapped himself around the Doctor tightly he sighed happily, kissing him with surprising softness given the events of the previous two days. The Doctor relaxed in his arms, closing his eyes and feeling suddenly quite secure in his new body.

He whispered, his eyes remaining closed. “Will you be here when I wake up? Because if the answer is no, then I fear I may never sleep again.”

“Doctor, why would I ever leave this bed. We can explore these fabulous new bodies together, whaddya say?”

The Doctor laughed, “I had thought that when you lost that accent just now, you might forget to use it again.”

“I did _ not _ lose my accent, I am a true American Doctor - as American as baseball and apple pie”

“You have never liked either of those things,” the Doctor pointed out with an amused laugh.

“And I still don’t, but the point is…”

The Doctor silenced him with a kiss once again. 

  
  
  



End file.
